


Zeb's Lullaby

by sdd89



Series: Bonding Through Music [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Acceptance, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Lullabies, Music, One Shot, Padawan, Space family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdd89/pseuds/sdd89
Summary: Zeb shows a hint of his softer side.





	Zeb's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one-shots of the Ghost crew bonding with the help of music. 
> 
> Questions, comments or general chat is very much appreciated!

Ezra climbed the Ghost's ramp, wiping sweat from his forehead. That had been one of his tougher training sessions. He loved having a lightsaber, but it felt like ever since he got his crystal and made the saber, Kanan had become more particular about training. It was all getting a bit much.

As Ezra stood outside the room he shared with Zeb he stopped to listen in. He'd got into the habit of checking to make sure Zeb wasn't asleep before barging in. Zeb was grumpy after naps. Ezra heard music coming from inside the room, so Zeb probably wasn't sleeping.

Zeb looked up as the door swooshed open. When he saw it was Ezra he gave him a half-smile in welcome, but didn't say anything. Ezra sat down heavily on the bottom bunk. Zeb was sprawled out there, hands behind his head and eyes unfocused. He was nodding along in time to the beat of the music. 

"Zeb, what the kriff are you listening to, it's awful!" Ezra moaned, taking off his helmet and looking towards Zeb in disgust.

"Kid, you've got no idea what you're talkin' about. This... is Heavy Isotope at its finest." Zeb said proudly.

"Heavy Isotope? Ha, what a stupid name!" Ezra laughed lightly. "Look Zeb, I've just had a hard training session, and I want to relax for a while, okay?" He climbed to his bunk and lay down with a sigh, expecting Zeb to put the music off.

Zeb thought for a minute, and flicked through the songs on his device as he headed towards the door. He selected a track and stood back, waiting for a response. Ezra recognised the music, it reminded him of something but he couldn't quite place it. He was fairly certain it was a mandolin playing.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Oh, just somethin' I've been workin' on, in my spare time" Zeb replied, quietly.

The music was soft and pleasant, almost like a lullaby. Ezra realised why he recognised the tune, he'd heard Zeb humming it to himself.

"You did this? You play instruments?" Ezra was doubtful, he'd never seen Zeb with a musical instrument before.

"You know kid, we've not known each other that long. I'm not just a big oaf who's only good for punchin' stormtroopers. Although I have to admit, I do enjoy that." Zeb chuckled.

The song continued to play and Ezra felt himself drifting off. He got comfortable on his side and let sleep wash over him.

"It's good." He said, sleepily.

"Thanks kid. You rest now." Zeb replied, opening the door. He slowly turned down the volume of his lullaby and left his music device sitting on the shelf, playing softly.


End file.
